


You Have Five Seconds

by JTxBojan



Series: Five Seconds [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sexting during class leads to a little private "lessoning" at the end of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the AU Five Seconds series, as requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

_"You look incredibly sexy today."_

Harry Styles raised an eyebrow as he read the text on his phone, looking around the classroom for a moment before turning his attention back to his phone and when he noticed who it was from, Harry couldn’t hold back a small smile.

Raising his gaze, he glanced at his history teacher Louis Tomlinson who was sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom, grading some papers while the students were doing some assignments he had given at the beginning of the class.

He was wearing red pants, a white, stripy t-shirt and black suspenders, and his hair was styled in the usual messy, but neat style. Biting his lip at the sight of his gorgeous teacher, Harry let his gaze drop down to his phone again.

_“So do you. I don’t know how you do it, but you really know how to make suspenders look good.”_

Hitting ‘send’, Harry lifted his gaze again, watching Louis’ reaction as he discreetly read the text under his desk, a small smile playing on his lips as he replied. 

_“Do you have a suspenders-kink, Mr. Styles?”_

Harry bit his lip, quickly texting back.

_“Why yes, I actually do, Mr. Tomlinson. Though, I would really love to see you in suspenders when you’re not wearing a shirt.”_

Reading Harry’s text, Louis looked up for the first time and met Harry’s gaze, raising an eyebrow.

Louis kept his gaze locked on Harry even as he typed, and Harry almost regretted it when he had to look down to read the text.

_“Kinky. You know what I would really love to see?”_

_“What’s that?”_

Lifting his gaze to be able to look at Louis again, Harry bit his lip as he watched the slightly older man read his text before quickly typing a response.

_“You, with your back against that wall right behind you with your legs wrapped around my waist while I pound into you, making you moan my name.”_

Harry failed to hold back a soft whimper at Louis’ text and the noise made Liam, who was seated next to Harry’s left as always, turn to face him with a questioning look on his face.

“The hell are you whimpering for, Harry?” Liam whispered, and Harry had to swallow before he could bring himself to reply.

“Stubbed my foot against the chair in front of me.” Harry lied, but Liam didn’t seem to see through it and nodded his head before turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Harry turned his gaze back to his phone, reading the message again before lifting his eyes and looking at Louis, who was watching him intently with a small, self-satisfied smile playing on his lips.

_“If you continue like this, you’ll make me moan your name so that everyone else in this classroom will hear it.”_

Harry’s text made Louis let out a soft chuckle, but the students seemed oblivious to it as Harry was the only person who seemed to react to it, and Louis’ reaction made Harry frown before quickly tapping in another text.

_“Is that what you’re trying to do, Mr. Tomlinson? Make me so hard and needy that I’ll start moaning your name in front of everyone?”_

Once again, Harry lifted his gaze and looked at Louis, who was now biting his lip while reading Harry’s text. It didn’t take long before his response ticked in on Harry’s phone.

_“If it wasn’t for the fact that I’d be fired if anyone found out about us, that would be exactly what I was trying to do. Though, that’s really a rather intriguing thought.”_

_“You’re a kinky bastard, you know that?”_

Louis grinned at Harry’s response and met the younger man’s gaze, winking before turning his attention back to his phone.

_“You’re not complaining, are you, Mr. Styles?”_

Harry bit his lip to hold back a soft chuckle as he typed back.

_“God no.”_

Looking at Louis again, Harry could see the satisfied smirk on his face. Watching Louis as he texted him back, Harry noticed that his teacher was absentmindedly licking his own lips and Harry almost let out another soft whimper again.

_“Good. Oh, and don’t let anyone see that hard-on of yours when you try to stand up in a second.”_

Momentarily confused at Louis’ text, Harry raised an eyebrow before all confusion was erased as the bell rang. Letting out a soft, quiet groan, Harry closed his books and stood up, quickly picking his books up from his desk and holding them in front of his crotch to hide the very apparent bulge in his pants.

“You coming, Harry?” Zayn asked, making Harry turn around and look at his mate, still using his books to cover his hard-on.

“I will soon…” Harry mumbled without really realizing what he was saying until the words had left his mouth.

“What?” Zayn asked, giving Harry a confused expression and Harry mentally cursed himself for saying it out loud.

“I mean, yeah, I am.” Harry quickly said, avoiding Zayn’s gaze and instead focusing his attention on Liam, who was also looking at him with a confused look on his face. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Liam questioned, giving Harry a rather concerned look. Harry quickly nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” Harry quickly replied again, clearing his throat. “Are we leaving?” He continued, watching as both Liam and Zayn nodded and breathing a sigh of relief as his two mates headed towards the front of the classroom, Harry following them, still keeping his books in front of his crotch.

“Mr. Styles, could you stay for a bit? I’d like to talk to you about the last hand-in assignment.” Louis said, just as Harry had followed Zayn and Liam to the door.

Harry fought the urge to bite his lip, because he knew Louis wasn’t keeping him behind to talk about an assignment. 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Zayn whispered, making Liam grin as they both quickly left the classroom, closing the door behind them. Harry stood by the door for a moment, waiting for Louis to speak again.

“Lock the door, Harry.” Louis said, and his voice had darkened, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine as he obediently locked the classroom door. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and looked at Louis, who was organizing some of his papers on his desk.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Louis asked, taking his chair and pulling it slightly back from behind the desk, turning it slightly so that it was facing towards the door. It was a typical, black office chair and Harry had always been jealous of it whenever his ass started to hurt when he had been sitting on his own chair too long.

“Okay.” Harry agreed, walking over to Louis’ desk and taking a seat in his chair, continuing to keep his hard-on hidden behind his books.

Louis didn’t say anything else, just finished organizing his papers before walking past Harry and all the way around the desk, opening one of the drawers behind Harry and taking something out without Harry knowing what it was. 

Taking a step closer to the back of the chair, Louis leaned down until his lips were right by Harry’s ear, whispering softly. 

“Put your books on the desk and let me see that hard-on of yours.” 

Harry shivered at the sound of Louis’ words and Louis’ breath against his ear, making him swallow hard before slowly nodding his head. He failed to hold back a soft moan as Louis’ tongue licked up the side of his neck. Not one do disobey his teacher, Harry put the books on the desk next to him, proceeding to rest his hands on the armrests of the chair instead, allowing Louis to see the bulge in his pants over his shoulder.

“Mmm… I love it when you get hard.” Louis whispered, using one hand to gently run down Harry’s chest and stomach, all the way down to his crotch, cupping the bulge and making Harry gasp and thrust his hips up against Louis’ hand.

“Oh God…” Harry moaned as Louis started to gently squeeze the bulge in his pants.

“You know how you called me a kinky bastard?” Louis whispered before sucking Harry’s earlobe hard into his mouth, making Harry gasp again and push his hips more violently up against Louis’ hand.

“Y-yes…” Harry managed to stutter out, whimpering in protest as Louis pulled his hand away from his crotch.

“You were right…” Louis continued before Harry heard the sound of something clicking before he felt something lock and click around his wrists, making him look down just in time to see Louis handcuffing both of his wrists to the arms of the chair with fluffy handcuffs.

“I _am_ a kinky bastard.” 

Walking around the chair, Louis stood in front of Harry for a moment, just studying him cuffed to the chair.

“God, you look good like that.” He said, before moving to straddle Harry’s lap and fisting both of his hands hard in Harry’s curls as he leaned down and crushed his lips against Harry’s, forcing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, making the younger man moan in pleasure as he quickly surrendered his mouth to Louis. 

Louis pressed down against Harry and moaned against his lips as Harry pushed his hips up to meet his movements, making both their trapped erections to rub against each other. 

“Oh God…” Harry groaned, pulling at the handcuffs in an attempt to free his hands, growling in frustration when he failed. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy when you get needy.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips before pulling away and moving his lips down to Harry’s neck, sucking hard at his skin which made Harry bite his lip hard enough to taste blood to hold back a cry of pleasure. After all, they were still at the university and Harry had to be as quiet as he could possibly manage.

“Louis…” Harry gasped, pulling at the handcuffs again as he pushed his hips hard up against Louis, almost knocking the older man off his lap, which in turn made Louis tighten his hands in Harry’s hair and almost throw himself down against him.

“Louis, please…” Harry gasped again.

“Please what, Harry? Tell me what you want…” Louis whispered, moving his lips up the side of Harry’s neck to his ear, letting his tongue flick against Harry’s earlobe.

“I want you… Just… Give me something.” Harry pleaded, desperately pushing up against Louis in need. Smirking at his response, Louis moved off of Harry’s lap and stood up, reaching down and undoing Harry’s pants.

“Lift your sexy bum.” Louis demanded, waiting until Harry obeyed and lifted himself slightly up from the chair before pulling his pants down quickly with his boxers, licking his lips as he looked down at Harry’s throbbing erection. 

“Yummy.” Louis commented as he reached up to slip his suspenders down from his shoulders before reaching down and undoing his own pants, quickly pulling them down along with his boxers and stepping out of them. Smirking, Louis proceeded to straddle Harry’s lap again.

“Is this _something_ enough for you?” Louis asked as he reached behind himself and grabbed Harry’s throbbing cock, positioning it against his own entrance before letting go of it and sliding down all the way onto it with a soft moan. 

Harry gasped at the tightness surrounding his cock as Louis slid down onto him and was about to let out a scream of pleasure when Louis’ lips found his in a bruising kiss to silence him, Louis’ tongue once again finding its way into Harry’s mouth and finding Harry’s tongue, twirling his own around it playfully.

Pulling at the handcuffs again as Louis started to lift himself up before pressing himself back down onto Harry’s raging erection, Harry was sure he could feel the metal of the cuffs digging into his wrists despite the black, fluffy fur covering it. Planting his feet firmly against the floor, Harry thrust upwards into Louis every time Louis pushed down on him, making the older man groan against his lips and raise his hands to fist them back into Harry’s hair.

“Fuck, Louis…” Harry moaned against Louis’ lips as Louis clenched tight around him to give him more friction.

“I’m not going to last, Louis…” He continued and Louis pulled back slightly as he quickened his movements.

“Come for me.” He whispered, pulling at Harry’s hair to make his point while clenching tight around him again and it was all Harry needed to reach his climax.

Leaning slightly forward, he crushed his lips against Louis’ again to silence a scream as he exploded inside of Louis, filling him with his cum as he continued to thrust up hard and fast into him to meet Louis’ downwards movements. 

“Oh fuck…” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips as he got pushed over the edge at the feel of Harry coming inside of him, shooting his own load all over both Harry’s and his own shirt, trembling violently as he continued to move over Harry through their orgasms. 

“Louis…” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips as they evenly began to slow down their movements until they both came to complete stop.

Resting his forehead against Harry’s, Louis closed his eyes, attempting to get his breathing back under control.

“Louis?” Harry repeated himself, more as a question this time, which made Louis open his eyes to meet Harry’s gaze.

“Yes, Harry?” Louis replied.

“Who the hell keeps black, fluffy handcuffs in his desk in his classroom at a university?” 

Harry’s question made Louis burst out laughing, dropping his head and pressing his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t hold back a small chuckle of his own at Louis’ reaction.

“I mean it, though. Black, fluffy handcuffs in your _desk_ , Mr. Tomlinson?” 

Louis pulled back from Harry’s neck, offering him a cheeky grin.

“When I’m secretly dating one of my students, I have to have items I might need close by in case I get some alone time with him.” Louis explained, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

“Technically, we’re not actually _dating_ , we’re more… _Fucking_.”

Louis shook his head, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“For now. Once the summer comes, we’ll be dating. Publicly.” Harry kept his eyebrow raised.

“Will we now?” He asked, trying to hold back a small smile.

“We will. Unless you don’t want to. Then I’ll just have to cuff you to my bed and keep you as my sex toy.” Louis smirked.

“Can you do that even if I want to date you?” Harry asked, giving Louis a small, innocent smile, making the younger man chuckle.

“During the weekends and when we have days off, sure.” Louis replied, making Harry’s small smile widen into a full grin.

“In that case, I definitely want to date you.” Harry grinned, leaning in and kissing Louis with a bit more passion, causing the older man to let out a soft moan against Harry’s lips. When the need for air became too strong, Louis pulled back slightly.

“You have five seconds to tell me to get off of you before I start moving to make you hard again.” Louis said, matter-of-factly and Harry watched as his eyes darkened.

Smiling, Harry bit his lip. 

“Bring it.” 

And Louis did.


End file.
